


Let Me Just Give Up

by SophiaSakumotoSM



Series: Let Me Just Give Up [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSakumotoSM/pseuds/SophiaSakumotoSM
Summary: I can hold my breathI can bite my tongueI can stay awake for daysIf that's what you wantBe your number oneI can fake a smileI can force a laughI can dance and play the partIf that's what you askGive you all I amI can do itI can do itI can do itBut I'm only humanAnd I bleed when I fall downI'm only humanAnd I crash and I break downYour words in my headKnives in my heartYou build me up and then I fall apart'Cause I'm only human





	Let Me Just Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estoy muy feliz de haber publicado mi primer fic! Lo se lo se, muy triste para ser el primero jeje, pero no se preocupen! También tengo muchos que son muy felices y divertidos :D.
> 
> En cuanto a la historia, la escribí un día que estaba muy triste y enojada con Jim y Ed hehe.
> 
> Estoy trabajando en la traducción ya que quiero publicarlo en Inglés también.

Le has pasado cosas así a lo largo de su vida, esas personas, personas que lo amaban, que odiaba, que lastimaba, que lo lastimaron, personas importantes ... todos lo habían sido, de hecho, formaban parte de lo que ahora es "El Pingüino". El Rey de Gotham ". Ellos crearon ese personaje, ese papel en el que Oswald actuó perfectamente.

Oswald Cobblepot, solista Oswald, ¿había tenido alguien que conocía a Oswald? Aparte de su padre y su madre, ¿Alguien sabía quién era Oswald en realidad? ¿Vieron acaso al hombre tras ese papel? ¿Alguien que de un poco se iba desmoronando? ¿Alguien que pedía a gritos ayuda? Alguien que luchaba día tras día para levantarse de su cama ... Solo ... ¿Realmente alguien sabía de él?

Hoy, mirando por la ventana, Oswald descubrió que el cielo estaba completamente gris, y pequeñas gotas caían. El clima parecía estar de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo del hombre bajo. Apagado, desolado, sin rastro de esperanza de que algo iba a cambiar.

Oswald se sentó en la orilla de su cama, viendo sus pastillas sobre la mesa de noche. Hoy se permitiría no tomarlas.

Fue cojeando hasta el baño, donde se miró al espejo. El espejo que tanto odiaba, el que recordaba todos los días que era horrible, el que recordaba que aún estaba allí, con vida ... es una situación en la que estar con vida. Porque antes, no importaba como, él buscaba la forma de vivir, de seguir, porque aún estaba allí, allí en su pecho, en su alma, en su corazón, esa vocecita en su interior que decía que sí que lo esperaba, que la tormenta por fin terminaía y el sol saldría. Él tenía ese pensamiento, él creía que la vez, alguien lo veía, un él, un Oswald, por encima del pingüino, sólo un Oswald.

Ahora, mirándose en el espejo, solo quería arrancar un pequeño hombre escuálido que veía.

Apoyándose fuertemente sus manos en el lavabo, descubrió un pequeño cuchillo, guardado como muchos de sus armas para protegerse. Esta estaba a la vista, allí, la fina navaja parecía llamar al hombre, como si pidiera que lo levantase, y lo pasase por algo lugar. Y eso hizo, tomó la navaja, y como si fuera la primera vez que hiciera algo así, comenzó a mirar por todas partes, tocando con suavidad. Oswald arremangó la manga de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca como hoja; acercó el cuchillo a sus muñecas, y pasó una fría navaja por ellas, como si la arma blanca fuera un pincel, y sus muñecas una hoja en blanco, la que fue ser pintada.

Fue así como el filo cortó su piel, y su piel ahora estaba salpicada por las gotas de un rojo espeso, dándole a estas un atractivo extraño.

Él había oído muchas veces eso, cortarse para sentirse libre, calmado. Siempre se alejó de esa idea, y esa terrible voz persistió en su cabeza que le decía que lo hiciera, pero nunca lo había hecho, hasta ese día, porque hoy estaba permitido, hoy permitía hacerlo, y también diría "Adiós"

Cuando la sangre comenzó a salir más despacio y en menos cantidad, dejó el cuchillo donde estaba, manchado con el color de su sangre. No lo importó, limpió, dejó pasar la mano, todos lo vieron, ya nunca más lo hizo.

Se despojó de sus ropas, y entró a la ducha.

El agua caliente recorría todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus heridas, estas ardían.

~~~ • ~~~

En su bolso, tarjetas que han escrito para dos personas que significaron mucho en su vida.

Oswald, le había pedido un Victor Zsasz que lo ayudaba con un trabajo. Ciertamente, el mafioso tenía hablado con él, pidiéndole que ya no regresara ... Pero Víctor, apareció de todas formas al otro día, pues él, era el único que sabía que su jefe tomaba pastillas por su depresión. Una vez, encontró las pastillas tiradas en el suelo de su oficina. El mafioso era muy cuidadoso siempre, pero no se daba cuenta ...

 

_**• Estas solo ~ Sólo ~ Nadie te amará ~ Nadie te ayudará ~ Tu madre te mirará con mis ojos ahora ~ Tu padre te mirará con desagrado como todos los demás ~ Eres una escoria ~ Martín nunca quiso un padre como tú ~ Imagínate lo que sería estar con alguien como tú, solo das vergüenza ~** _

_**Decían las voces de su cabeza.** _

_**Fuertemente golpeó la mesa de su oficina, las voces no paraban, resonaban en su cabeza, como si alguien hablara en su oído.** _

_**"Mis pastillas. ¿Donde están? "Murmuraba buscando entre sus cajones con desesperación.** _

_**Justo cuando las encontró, sacó unas cuantas y se llevó la boca a la boca, bajándoselas con una botella de agua que tenía al costado.** _

_**Las voces seguían, ya no paraban. Entonces, comenzó ... sus manos temblando, llevándolas a su cabeza con fuerza. Su corazón corría tan rápido y fuerte que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Sus piernas se aflojaban.** _

_**Unos segundos después, las voces comenzaron a parar.** _

_**Fue solo hasta que se tocó la mejilla, que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Había tenido otro ataque, eso pasaba cuando no tomaba sus pastillas en el horario correspondido. Su Dr muchas veces lo había anunciado de eso.** _

_**Recostó su cabeza en su escritorio, tapándose la cara, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyan ... No había dejado sus pastillas estaban desparramadas en el suelo, ni tampoco al hombre entrando en su oficina, que se había puesto en las cuclillas para agarrar el pequeño frasco. Zsasz había reconocido esas pastillas al segundo. Mientras se levantaba con cuidado, se percató de que ahora, el hombre pequeño lo miraba, sin decir una palabra. Víctor tragó grueso, y con cuidado, comenzó a levantar todas las pastillas del suelo, mientras que la ponía nuevamente en el frasco. Oswald, observaba todo, no decía nada, no salía ninguna palabra de su boca.** _

_**Cuando Victor terminó, se acercó al escritorio de su jefe, y puso las pastillas en su escritorio, diciéndole de manera con la mirada que se mantenía, que no tenía preguntas, ni hablaba de eso.** _

 

Desde entonces, ninguno mencionó nada, Víctor siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Lo que no sabía Oswald, es que Zsasz, cuando su jefe no lo veía o estaba lejos, lo miraba, y recordaba aquella vez ... Ahora, Victor había aparecido en su casa, sin decir nada, como siempre. Oswald tampoco lo hizo, de modo que forma, lo esperaba.

Leyó que lo transportarán en su auto, que eso contaría como un trabajo más. Visitaría algunas personas antes de ir a su "destino".

~~ • ~~~

La primera, de la época forma era Barbara Kean.

Ellos estaban en lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada, Barbara había aceptado verlo, lo cual era demasiado.

Por tanto, ambos estaban allí, ella se detuvo con sus brazos cruzados, sus armas estaban bien guardadas en su abrigo.

"Vamos, Pingüino, no tengo todo el día" dijo ella con cansancio.

Oswald sonrió, él se lo dijo así mismo, hoy se lo quitó, se lo quitó, lo hizo frente a cualquiera.

"Tienes razón. No tenemos todo el día ... "suspiró" Bueno, sí que parecemos tener algo extraño y tonto, pero la razón por la cual la llamé, es porque quiero ... quiero pedirte perdón ... por todas las cosas que hice mal contigo "Bárbara lo observaba con una ceja levantada. Le pareces extraño de sí mismo "Al Pingüino" con una expresión ... Parecía estar tranquilo ... parecía no mentir, aunque ella no se puede llevar a cabo fácilmente. Oswald es uno de los mejores mintiendo, su "Profesión" lo fue ayudando con el tiempo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, Oswald siguió “Se que no me creerás, y realmente, no espero eso… Solo quería poder decirlo. Sacarlo de mi" al decir eso, Bárbara dio un paso adelante inconsciente, como si quisiera oír más.

“También, quiero decirte gracias" continuó “Aunque sea por trabajo, me ayudaste un tiempo, y realmente lo agradezco"

La chica, ahora estaba un tanto confundida. Minutos atrás podía jurar que el solo mentía y que en algún momento sacaría un arma y la apuñalaría o le dispararía. Pero ahora… verlo de esa manera tan… sincero, no oía ni una gota de ironía en sus palabras.

Oswald, al ver que ella no respondía, se acercó a la chica. Ella no retrocedió, se quedó allí, esperando.

Él le tocó el hombro suavemente, y le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que nunca haya visto. Y de esa forma, él se despidió. Él caminó cojeando hasta la salida.

Sólo cuando oyó un auto arrancar, fue cuando las palabras de la chica salieron de su boca solas.

“También lo siento, Oswald…”

~~~•~~~

Él que seguía, sería un poco más difícil. Era Butch, fue su amigo y su mano derecha de alguna forma.

Ellos estaban en una vieja casa, un poco sucia, pero habitable. Ambos estaban en un cuarto que tenía solo la tenue luz que entraba por una ventana algo rota.

“Bien. Veo que has encontrado un lugar para quedarte” dijo mirando la habitación. Butch levantó una ceja.

“Esta bien, no te haré perder más tiempo” agitó su mano “Yo, bueno tu sabes que nosotros… fuimos buenos amigos. Eras la persona más leal y servicial que tenía, y lo aprecie, y apreció” él lo miró a los ojos, y Butch se puso un tanto nervioso “Y si… si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, de lavarte el cerebro, o cortar tu mano, o otras cosas horribles que hice. Tal vez no tendrías tanto rencor hacia mi” Butch abrió la boca sorprendido, no esperaba que Oswald dijera todo eso.

“ Por eso y muchas cosas. Lo lamento” dijo finalmente, dejando caer una lágrima.

“Oswald… que… yo… Tu… Sucedió algo? Qué es lo que pasa? Por qué de repente vienes y dices todo esto?” dijo aún atónito.

Oswald sonrío, amargamente pero lo hizo “Es un adiós, Butch. Te estoy diciendo todo esto porque es mi despedida” el hombre corpulento no entendía, pero sabía que algo malo sucedía.

“A dónde irás?” preguntó, temiendo de alguna forma de la respuesta.

“Donde debí haber estado hace tiempo" Butch no dijo nada, y dejó que el pequeño hombre pasará por su lado, y le diera un apretón en su mano…

Antes de que Os cruzara la puerta, Butch se dio la vuelta, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

“Lo lamento, por haberte traicionado" dijo finalmente. Oswald sonrío, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Te perdono” dijo suavemente. Y esta vez sí salió, sin que nadie lo detuviera.

~~~•~~~

Esta vez, era una de las personas la cual él había admirado, y querido demasiado. El detective, el héroe de ciudad Gótica, James Gordon.

Oswald pidió a Jim verse en un lugar privado, sólo ellos. Gordon dudó, pero de todas formas aceptó, no sabe bien el porqué, pero el extraño tono suave y tranquilo de Oswald le hizo sentir cosas extrañas en su pecho, solo que no sabía que era.

 

Estaban allí, en la parte trasera de la estación DPGC, era extraño. Oswald y Jim se habían visto varias veces allí, para intercambiar información y demás. Y esta vez, hablarían de algo totalmente ajeno al “trabajo" (o bueno, no tan ajeno)

“Rápido, Cobblepot” dijo con ese tono de disgusto que siempre tenía al hablar con él.

Oswald, dejó que el ceño fruncido y el dolor de su pecho, se hicieran notar, sin importar lo extraño que parecía eso para el detective.

“Yo, bueno, eh…” Oswald estaba nervioso, era increíble, como Jim Gordon podía ponerlo.

“Si no lo harás rápido me voy” dijo dándose la vuelta, pero el mafioso se apresuró a tomar la muñeca del otro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Jim con enojo, y Oswald… con tristeza, decepción pero alivio al mismo tiempo, y tranquilidad.

“Lo siento" dijo él finalmente, sin apartar las miradas. Jim miró ambos ojos, esos ojos azules, parecían zafiros, pero eso no era algo importante ahora.

Jim se soltó bruscamente del frágil agarre de Oswald. Sin darse cuenta, que lo había lastimado Como siempre…

“Lo sientes? Por qué?” preguntó luego de acomodar su ropa y pararse derecho.

“Por todo. Siempre te considere mi amigo, aunque tu no lo hagas… y yo, yo quería decirlo. Lamento todo el mal que te cause, y también agradezco una y otra vez que me hayas salvado" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jim resoplo, trataba de alejar cualquier sentimiento que no sea disgusto y enojo por Oswald.

“Cosa que lamento yo" dijo Jim duro, por lo último dicho por el mafioso.

Él, bajó su cabeza, sabía que Jim lamentaba siempre hacerlo, y a veces el mismo Oswald se arrepentía. Pero las palabras dolían, aún lo hacían.

Cuando subió su cabeza, Gordon vio los ojos rojos, y las mejillas de Oswald con lágrimas. Haciéndolo tragar grueso, no quería sentir culpa, no lo haría.

“Lo sé, Jim, lo se. Por eso también te agradezco" dijo con una sonrisa. Era una imagen rara, Oswald, llorando y sonriendo, como si ya nada le importara.

“Tu, yo te admire y lo sigo haciendo. Eres, eres aquello que Gotham tanto necesita… pero tampoco debes olvidarte de ti. Está bien pensar en los demás, pero tu también eres parte de Gotham” al detective le sorprendió (como muchas cosas ese día) Oswald le estaba dando un consejo.

“Ya terminaste?” dijo sonando lo más indiferente posible. Y Oswald se acercó lentamente, sacando una nota de su bolsillo.

“Si, tan solo… tengo esto para ti. Me gustaría que me hagas el favor de abrirla mañana. Por los viejos tiempo, viejo amigo" dijo con su voz quebrada.

Jim solo asintió, tomando la carta.

Oswald sonrío, hoy sonreiría y lloraría tanto como pudiera y quisiera.

Caminó hacia la salida, y dijo dado vuelta un suave pero fuerte “Adiós, viejo amigo" No un “nos vemos" o “hasta luego" un Adiós… el adiós definitivo.

 

Cuando subió al auto en la parte trasera, Victor lo miró desde el espejo retrovisor.

“A dónde vamos ahora, jefe?” preguntó él, ignorando las lágrimas en los ojos de su jefe.

“Narrows" y con eso, el matón asintió y arrancó el auto.

Mirando la estación de policía, Oswald sonrió y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran mientras se alejaba cada vez más de allí.

~~•~~

Ahora, él último, Edward Nygma.

 

Lo primero que hizo, fue tener en su mano la carta para él.

“Diría que es una agradable sorpresa, pero estaría mintiendo” dijo cínico él tipo alto y con su traje verde. Él estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio con todas sus cosas bien acomodadas. No se sorprendería si aquellas carpetas estuvieran ordenadas por orden alfabéticas según lo que son.

“Qué haces aquí, Oswald?” dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte y más áspero, haciendo que Oswald saltara un poco por salir tan brusco de sus pensamientos.

“Oh sí, lo siento, yo estaba pensado” dijo rápidamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

“Esta bien. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?” volvió a decir.

“Yo, t~te traje algo" se acercó al escritorio y con cuidado dejó la carta.

Ed la tomó, la examinó y luego volvió su vista a Oswald.

“Qué se supone que significa esto?” preguntó levantándose. Mostrando lo alto que era, y lo más pequeño que Oswald se hacía a su lado.

“Es… una carta. Espero que puedas leerla, mañana” Ed se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta más válida y amplía “Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, y no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga el tiempo, así que preferí hacer una carta. Realmente puedes leerla cuando quieras, sólo te pido que no sea hoy… yo… Ed" lo miró fijamente “Lamento mucho lo que le hice a Isabella” al decir eso, Edward se tensó por un momento “Yo, estaba celoso, fui egoísta. Te quise solo para mi y… no vi que la amabas, que te hacía feliz. Debí haber sacrificado mi felicidad por la tuya. Si pudiera hacer las cosas diferentes, juro que lo repararía" por algunos minutos, solo se miraron. Hasta que Ed finalmente rompió el contacto visual, alejándose de él lo más posible.

“No importa cuantas veces pidas perdón. Yo no te perdonaré. Ni tampoco esperes que yo te diga algo. O si pensaste que luego de esto me daría cuenta que te amo y esas cosas de cuentos de hadas, estas equivocado. Yo nunca te amaré, Oswald, nunca" dijo lo último apuntándole con un dedo.

“Lo se. Y lo entiendo. Se que nunca me amaras, pero confío en que alguna día… puedas perdonarme” sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

Ed estaba apoyado en el pared, mirándolo, viendo como Oswald ni siquiera se preocupaba por estar llorando frente a él.

“Quiero… quiero decirte Adiós, Ed” dijo luego de un pequeño silencio.

“Adiós? Por qué?” Ed frunció el ceño, su mente no podía pensar muy bien en ese momento.

“Lo sabrás pronto… “ susurró.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue, dejando a un Edward Nygma, desconcertado y confundido.

Cuando iba saliendo, Oswald se chocó con Lee.

~•~•~•~

Ella lo miró, notando que estaba llorando.

“Oswald? Qué haces aquí?” dijo con un tono preocupado y a la vez suave.

Él sonrío, nunca antes se había dado cuenta pero, la Dr Thomkins no era tan mala después de todo…

“Yo vine a ver a Ed" dijo secándose las lágrimas “Pero no te preocupes, no le he hecho nada. Simplemente quería decirle algunas cosas... “ la chica lo siguió observando, algo andaba mal con él. La forma tan tranquila que tenía para decir todo. En otra ocasión, él hubiera salido cojeando con el ceño fruncido por su enojo, y la hubiera maltratado. También se sorprendió a si misma hablándole así, ya que Oswald no era precisamente la persona favorita de Lee.

“Okay… ¿Todo anda bien?” se encontró preguntando, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado preguntarle eso Al Pingüino.

Oswald le sonrío, con algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

“Ya lo estará. Te lo aseguro” Lee solo asintió.

Ella se quedó parada, esperando que Oswald subiera al auto y se alejara. Era la situación más extraña en la que había estado, y eso que estaban en Gotham.

Ella había entrado a la “oficina" de Ed, pensando en lo sucedido con Oswald.

“No creerás la situación extraña en la que me~” cuando vio hacia el tipo, paró. Él estaba desplomado en su silla, con una mano en la punta de su nariz, claramente estaba más confundido que ella “Veo que también te dejó pensando" dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ed levantó la vista “Qué?” fue lo único que dijo.

“Que Oswald estuvo aquí, y me dijo algunas cosas… algo raras. Él estaba raro"

Ed se levantó, acomodó sus anteojos y suspiró “Él me pidió perdón por lo que le hizo a Isabella" dijo finalmente. Lee pareció entender y se acercó lentamente, sin querer asustarlo “Dijo muchas cosas… yo… Mierda no se que pensar. Estaré fuera unos minutos" dijo dándose la vuelta.

Lee notó que había una carta sobre su escritorio.

“Y eso?” cuando dijo eso, Ed se dio la vuelta y solo suspiró “Lo dejó él. Dijo que la abriera mañana. Tal vez es un intento de acertijo de su parte” dijo sobrando importancia.

La morena tenía un presentimiento raro en su pecho, algo malo pasaría.

~~~•~~~

 

Victor lo llevó finalmente a su destino… Era el puente, aquél donde Jim Gordon le perdonó la vida, y donde Edward Nygma le disparó en su estómago, y lo tiró a las frías aguas.

Al bajar, Zsasz le había abierto la puerta, como lo haría su chofer.

Ahora estaban parados, uno frente al otro.

“Jefe, si necesita algo más yo~” Oswald subió una mano, cortándolo.

“Esta bien, Victor. Puedes decirme Oswald. Si bien fue como parte del trabajo, venir hasta aquí ya es… algo más íntimo”

Víctor asintió, no estaba muy seguro de que decir.

Oswald notó que el matón no sabía que decir, así que decidió hablar él.

“Escucha, Victor. Nunca te di las gracias a apropiadamente por no contarle a nadie sobre aquella noche. Realmente lo aprecio"

“No tienes porque. Es algo personal, no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo" dijo rápidamente. Oz sonrío.

“Tienes razón. Pero pudiste haber usado eso en mi contra muchas veces. Aún cuando estabas con Sofía Falcone. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Sea por trabajo, ética o simplemente desinterés, yo lo agradezco, eso y mucho más”

Él tenía razón, tranquilamente pudo haber usado eso en su contra cuando él se fue con Sofía, y decirle aquello que vio a la morena para usarlo. Pero no, nunca lo hizo, se quedó callado, no dijo nada…

“No es nada” dijo mirando hacia el puente. Zsasz sabía que era lo que hacía allí.

“Entonces… este es un adiós. Has sido el mejor empleado que he tenido. Nunca terminaré de agradecer lo que has hecho hoy por mi" tocó suavemente su muñeca. Victor lo miró, con una expresión de tristeza.

“Oswald, yo, se que es muy inoportuno pero… conozco muchas personas, muchas que podrían ayudarte, este, este no tiene que ser el final" dijo apretando ahora él la muñeca del otro.

“Es un poco tarde para eso, Victor” sonrió amargamente.

“Pero… Yo… No puedo, se que soy un asesino y que mato gente pero… diablos no se como explicarlo" soltó una risa nerviosa.

El otro, puso una mano en su hombro “Lo entiendo. Gracias. Pero como he dicho ya… es tarde… ahora anda, ve. Y por favor, dale mi tarjeta a Martín él… Él entenderá cuando sea mayor, si es que no me olvida para entonces"

“Nunca lo hará” respondió el asesino casi automáticamente.

“Eso espero” inhalo profundo “Ahora si, ve"

“Muy bien. Pero recuerda que puedes llamarme, si quieres hacer algo más o te arrepientes yo… vendré lo más rápido posible" dijo tragando.

“Lo tendré en cuenta”

Victor de quedó allí un tiempo, viendo a Oswald, él no se movería de allí hasta verlo en el auto y marcharse. Si es eso lo que él quería, Victor lo haría, él haría ese último trabajo por su jefe, por Oswald.

Él se subió a su auto, mirando a Oswald por el pequeño espejo, lo saludó con una sonrisa. Y así se marchó. Cada vez la silueta de Oswald se hacía más pequeña y borrosa… hasta que finalmente, no lo vio más…

 

Oswald espero a que el auto se alejara lo más posible, para comenzar a caminar, caminar y caminar hasta llegar al final del puente.

Allí, miró al cielo, el cielo nublado, el cielo gris. Una corriente fría pasó haciendo que sintiera un leve escalofrío.

“Mamá… se que me estas viendo y oyendo, yo… no he sido un buen hijo… Hice cosas malas, pero siempre me quisiste, al igual que mi padre. Él me aceptó, aún sabiendo todo lo que hice… Porque ambos vieron en mí a Oswald, no al mafioso… Hoy, es un día especial” tragó el nudo que tenía “Hoy por fin estaremos juntos, como siempre quise"

Él se dio la vuelta, mirando todo por última vez, y así, sin más, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados ... se dejó caer ... sintiendo el agua fría abrazar su cuerpo.

Él se hundía cada vez más. Era relajante, en el agua, se sentía en paz ...


End file.
